CFW Judge
CFW Judge is one of the Four Felons, the four leaders of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime and is also known as the guardian of the Gamindustri Graveyard. CFW Judge embodies the feelings of game creators after giving up on their dream because their game didn’t sell well. He’s known to go into a frenzy without any reason. He is seen using an axe. Personality When it comes to his surroundings, Judge seems to lack an attention span. He's also incredibly violent and finds himself bored if he goes too long without a fight or killing something, even threatening his own allies. Appearance A big, black bulky armored like being with neon blue lining around all of his parts, as well as silver accessories and two big skulls. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II The party first encounters Judge during the prologue as they attempt to free the other goddesses. IF distracted Judge while Compa cut Nepgear loose. Even with Nepgear, he proved too strong, so Nepgear used the Sharicite to blind him while Histoire ordered them to escape. In Chapter 4, they went back to free the Hearts and destroyed Judge thanks to Nepgear's upgraded HDD form. He briefly returned in Chapter 7, having been resurrected, but was fought and killed again. Powers and Abilities Judge doesn't seem to have any powers beyond his fighting ability, but he does possess a surprisingly good amount of defense, able to take Nepgear's most powerful strike without any damage at the start of the game. ''Quotes'' *''"I'm pissed!"'' *''"GAAAAH! Bored, bored, BORED! Give me something to destroy, damn you!"'' *''"Yeah, that's right. This is how a long-standing rivalry should be. I'll end your lives here, today!"'' *''"I'll massacre you!"'' *''"Bitches!"'' *''"DAMN IT!"'' *''"Shit!"'' *''"Haaah... haaaaaah... I can't stand it anymore. I'll just kill everyone!"'' *''"Just one more day before i can kill... I still have to wait an entire day?! Graaaah, I can't stand this anymore!"'' Gallery Trivia *In a recent popularity poll, Judge has placed second lowest, beating Mina by 4 points. This makes him the least popular ASIC member despite being somewhat popular with Western fans. *CFW Judge has a personality that seems to be just like the feelings that he is the embodiment of, angry and hot tempered. *Judge's special attack "Judgment Time" can 1 hit K.O. any underleveled players. *His name in Japan is Judge The Hard. *Judge decided to self-destruct after losing to the party. *Judge is also known as "The Graveyard Guardian". *An alternate color swap of Judge can also be found in Victory. *CFW Judge's Voice Actor is Kenjiro Tsuda, strangely, she acts like Shirogane (Mugen Souls) too. *The wings on his back are near similar to the Lastation (B) Processor Units from the original Hyperdimension Neptunia. *CFW Judge can be acquired as a stage prop in Hyperdimension Neptunia Producing: Perfection after completing a certain amount of events in Neptune's story. Category:The Arfoire Movement Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Male Category:Enemy Category:Gamindustri Graveyard residents Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:CFW Judge Category:Four Felons Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters